Apocalypse (X-Men Evolution)
|-|Original Appearence= |-|After he merged with the eye of ages= Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C to 8-B Name: En Sabah Nur, Apocalypse Origin: X-Men: Evolution Gender: Male Age: Over 5000 years old Classification: Mutant Powers and Abilities: Hand to Hand Combat, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Technology Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Mind Control, Life-Force Absorption, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Teleportation (With the eye of ages), Time Travel (With the eye of ages), Translocation, Regeneration, Flight, Energy Blasts, X-Gene Enhancement, can generate near impenetrable, purple energy barriers, can transform humans into mutants using his pyramids Attack Potency: At least Large Building level to City Block level (Easily defeated Magneto, stomped the X-Men with no effort) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Speed: Unknown Durability: At least Building level (Unaffected by numerous of Storm's lightning bolts and took an energy blast of a Sentinel), At least Large Building level to City Block level with energy barriers (Unaffected by multiple satellites falling from space and any blast of human artillery) Stamina: High (was imprisoned in the Eye of Ages for millenia) Standard Equipment: Eye of Ages, His Horsemen (Magneto, Professor X, Storm, Mystique) Range: Several dozen meters with Energy Projection, Planetary for the transformation of humans into mutants Intelligence: High (Mastered the extremely advanced technology of Rama-Tut) Weaknesses: Vulnerable when powering the device to transform Humans into Mutants, His powers can like any other mutant powers be disrupted by Scarlet witch and Dorians powers Notable Attacks/Techniques * Life-Force Absorption: 'He was able to absorb the life-force of Rogue's vast collection of life-forces in order to regenerate & restore himself. * '''Telekinesis: '''He has very potent telekinetic abilities, enough to create massive telekinetic shockwaves with just a hand gesture or a simple clap, able to easily defeat the X-Men and Magneto. Furthermore he could redirect a satellite falling from space without any effort. * '''Telepathy: '''He has very advanced telepathy, capable of defeating Professor Xavier, who was using Cerebro to amplify his own power. * '''Technopathy: '''He can even take possession of technology. This has been seen when he merged with a Sentinel robot, which turned blue as a result of possession. * Mind Control: His technology allowed him to take control of other mutants, like he did with Magneto, Mystique, Storm, and Charles Xavier, transforming them into his Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. * '''Shields: '''His technology can also generate impenetrable, purple energy barriers, able to withstand any blast of human artillery even multiple satellites falling from space left no scratch on them. Only sub-atomic disruption technology can effectively disrupt the force fields. * '''Translocation: '''The technology he manipulates allows him to teleport Magneto, Professor Xavier, and Storm into his pyramid with a mere wave of his hand. *'Shape-Shifting: '''He has self-molecular structure manipulation in order to alter and modify any part of his physiology to enhance his powers, increase his size, or even transform any part of his body into a weapon as seen when he transformed his arm into a laser cannon. Gallery En_Sabah_Nur2.jpg En_Sabah_Nur3.jpg En_Sabah_Nur4.jpg 5nqadaVzgug.jpg En_Sabah_Nur.jpg Apocalypse_(X-Men_Evolution).jpg Profile-_Apaco.png 3190441-2962042o871-Apoca.png|His Horseman Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Marvel Animated Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Technology Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Time Travelers Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Forcefield Users